


The boy is growing stronger

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A worrying fact.





	The boy is growing stronger

Our tale starts during The Deathly Hallows, Harry Potter has destroyed four horcruxes and Voldemort is discussing this with his girlfriend Bellatrix Lestrange.

Voldemort muttered, "The boy is growing stronger, Bella."

Bellatrix reassured him, "He'll never find and destroy the rest of them, my dear Voldy."

Voldemort pointed out, "He has already destroyed more than half of them."

Bellatrix put her arm around him and smiled. "Even if he does destroy the rest, he still has to defeat you and your precious Nagini."

Voldemort grinned. "You're right, he'll never destroy me. I am the greatest dark wizard of this century."


End file.
